


Father is home.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long lost father AU, Long lost sister AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: I use Riley as Ash's father to save me the trouble of making an OC.





	Father is home.

Delia looked up and saw a man she thought she would never see again. Her ex-husband Riley. He was walking up to her with a big grin on his face like he didn't disappear when they found out that they were having twins.  
  
"Looking good Delia," Riely said his Lucario by his side. "How are the kids."  
  
"They're both doing well no thanks to you," Delia said getting up form her patio chair. "We had a boy and a girl Ash is a Pokemon trainer he's out but not far and Domino is inside."   
  
"Ash was my kid?" Riley asked surprised.   
  
"Ohh so you met?" Delia was angry "So if you didn't know Ash than you never would have guessed that Domino was captured by team rocket when was just a baby!"  
  
Riley was speechless he just stood there for a while but before he could say anything Delia continued "But I guess you wouldn't know that. You went off to who knows where with Lucario. Ash was headed down your path two always looking for victory in a new reign but at least he comes home after every loss and he helped with Domino after she regained her memory and returned."  
  
"Mom what's wrong!" The blond said coming out from the hose, followed by Mimy, she was in a simple green skirt and white tank top with some sneakers.  
  
"Your father finally decided to show up after all these years!"   
  
Domino blinked a few times and pointed at Mimmy.  
  
"Domino pealse don't be silly," Delia replied.   
  
"Railey is our dad?" She heard two voices say. Ash was returning from visiting Curualian city with Misty and him on top of his Charizard.   
  
"I kinda see the resemblance to Ash but..." She trailed off.  
  
"It's okay I know I don't look much like the family." Domino cut her off.  
  
"Pika -chu?" Pikachu responded.  
  
"Why are you here anyway Riley?" Delia asked.  
  
"Well, I stopped off in Vermailan to resupply and thought haven't seen you in a while." He chuckled "You probably missed me."  
  
"Not really a new voice came from inside the house." and father and son were shocked to see Lorelei step out "I've been keeping her company."  
  
"Kids, Misty, Pikachu, Lucario I'm sure you know Lorelei," Delia said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello." Misty and Ash said.  
  
"Okay, but why is she here?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you tonight at dinner but." Delia started to say   
  
before Lorelei cut her off "She's my girlfriend."  
  
"Cool!", "All right!" "Really?" "Mime!", "PIKA?" "LUCARIO?" and "WHHHAT?" were heard one after another the last coming from Riley.   
  
To confirm this wasn't a joke the two ladies shared a kiss but Riley still didn't believe it.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me?" Riley said. He looked to Lucario but the Jakel Pokemon got in a battle stance.  
  
"Okay!" Domino said holding up her Diveball. "Father or not maybe we should ask you to leave."  
  
"I like the enthusiasm sis." Ash chucked "But your Magikarp seriously?"  
  
Riley took a few breaths "Sorry I lost my head. A great first impression I'm making on my kids." The four ladies and Ash calmed down. Riley continued. "Is there any way I can help Domino?"  
  
"Well, you are to late to help her readjust to normal life," Deila spoke up.  
  
"Or with keeping her out of Jail," Ash said.   
  
"But maybe you could help me learn how to battle." Domino said, "I was the only Team Rocket agent they never let have Pokemon, I have a Charmellian, Yamma and Magikarp now but I never really used them yet."   
  
"Okay, it's the least I can do." Riely replied, "I will stay here..."   
  
Deila cut him off "Sorry no space, and I'm not ready to have you around anyway."  
  
"I guess that's fair," Railey replied  
  
Lorali added, "Also the closet  available vacant home is in Pewter city." Everyone looked at her "Just stating facts."  
  
Deila let out a deep birth "Mimmy get out one more plate for dinner. We will talk more after. In private."


End file.
